Textiles containing acrylic, polyester or polyamide fibers and films of such thermoplastics are prone to develop objectionable static electric charges. An excellent general review of various antistatic compositions and processes for ameliorating the static problem is that of John E. Clark, Am. Dyestuff Reporter, Feb. 27, 1967, pp. 37-43.
Topical antistats, i.e., those designed for surface application to reduce static charge build-up, have been unsatisfactory for use on textiles because of defects such as lack of permanence, unpleasant hand (greasy feel, harshness, etc.), or undesirable appearance or odor, etc. Desirably, such antistats should be such that they can be applied from an aqueous medium and then rendered wash-resistant by a simple after-treatment. They should not impart odor, color, greasiness, unpleasant hand, dullness or other undesirable property to the substrate nor adversely affect its normal utility.